Ichigo Nakoshi
ストレンジロビアン|Romaji = Nakoshi Ichigo sutorenjirobian|Nicknames = Strangelovian(original name) Ichi-san(by Momo and Mukuro) Strawberry|Hair Color = Black and White|Eye Color = Black and White|Equipment = Weapon transformation Alchemy|Relatives = Momotarou Momoko(creator) Momozono Momoko(girlfriend)|Affiliations = Protestant church(formerly) Annabelle Helsing(Secondary Bodyguard) Mukuro Miyamoto|Status = Alive|Ranking = SS-rated criminal|Race = Homunculus}}Ichigo Nakoshi(なこし一護; Nakoshi Ichigo) is one of the pivotal antagonists in the volume 8 and 9 of DxD: Black, during the events of the Vampire-Devil Meeting 'arc. Labeled as one of Annabelle's bodyguard, alongside Mukuro and his girlfriend Momozono, he's a homunculus created by the protestant church with the power to transform parts of his body into weapons. Appearance Ichigo is a slender, thin yet fit young man around the same age of Zenjirou, being slightly taller than him. He has a mix of black and white spiky hair and matching eyes, though both eyes have inverted pupils and irises. During his introduction, he wore a red robe that would consil his entire form, only to reveal a black jacket underneath. Personality Ichigo is somehow a level-headed and calm individual which takes the situation around her with unnatural boredom, if not annoyance. Despite such carefree and sarcastic personality, Ichigo is extremely loyal to his girlfriend to Momo and friends Mukuro and Annabelle and a reliable partner and bodyguard, making him also a hard and almost implacable foe. History Ichigo is a homunculus, originally named Strangelovian, created by the Angels and Protestant church by using the remaing souls of the students at the Nephilim Institute and the core of the Gogmagog. A few years after his creation, Ichigo befriended and eventually fell in love with the daughter of the supervisor of his creation, Momozono Momoko. During some time between Volume 8 and Volume 9, Annabelle spotted him, Momozono and their 'leader' Mukuro and after a heated fight, make the group her bodyguards and allies during the events of the current arc. Powers & Abilities '''Weapon Transformation -' Ichigo can transform parts of his body into weapons such as machine guns, rockets and flamethrowers. * '''Machine Guns: * Rocket Punch: Ichigo can fire his fists and send him flying towards his targets. * Jets -''' Ichigo creates jet from his back and legs to allow him to fly. 'Inhuman Strength -' As homunculus, Ichigo showed the ability to lift many times his own weight and even be physically on pair with high-class devil bodyguards and vampires. He's also a master in hand-to-hand combat. '''Inhuman Speed - Homunculi anatomy -''' For being an homunculus, a human being created using magecraft, Ichigo's whole body is harder and stronger than human standards, being able to punch people to death and block even the weakests variations of demonic swords with ease, and even high-ranking holy swords. 'Peripheric vision -' Thanks to the souls into his own being, Ichigo is capable of discerning things with twice as much ease. He is also immune to illusions and mental attacks since his souls protect each other against it. '''Reconstruction: Ichigo is able to rebuilt damaged parts of his body, though according to him, it takes a long while for different types of damage. Trivia * Ichigo's image and appearance is based on the character Meijirou Yomikado from the manga series Kaimetsuou to 12-nin no Hoshi no Miko. * His original name Strangelovian, is named after the black comedy film, Dr. Strangelove. * His surname, Nakoshi, is taken from the character Nakoshi Susumu from the manga Homunculus. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black)